


New Heroes

by ninitrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, I miss Johnten, Im bad at this, M/M, fucking in dorms, i was supposed to publish this earlier, johnny is whipped for ten, johnten smut, just johnten being in love, this is so bad but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninitrbl/pseuds/ninitrbl
Summary: Johnny loves everything about Ten,a new hero.





	New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when New Heroes was released but i forgot to publish it >< i miss johnten so much it hurts
> 
> P.S please consider that english is not my first language and im sorry if there are any mistakes:(

Johnny sat frozen as he stared at his phone screen.He was tensed up,all blank and completely spaced out.His heart started to to beat like crazy when it went all dark,but the red words written in the middle were perfectly clear to see. 

" The dawn won't spread the brightest light if there is no darkness."

Small whimper left his dry mouth. Johnny paused the video immediately,cursing himself for getting emotional after five seconds of watching it.he didn't know what was coming,but he knew that he was not ready at all. What he saw next was unexpected,but painfully pleasing. He watched a boy shining like a diamond,foamy waves hitting shore behind him.There was a see through sheet all over him,lights on his fingers,creating an unbelievable picture. 

The scene changed fast,the said boy sitting calmly just like the water behind him,sun reflection giving extra effects for it. It was torturing how every second was prettier than previous one. Johnny would lie if he said he was feeling alright. Melody and lyrics hit him right in the middle of his heart,still unable to survive what was playing in front of him. 

"Pure art".that was the only thing Johnny could say about it. He was proud,proud and happy,still analyzing the words he had just heard,trying to see each detail in each scene. Maybe there is no other feeling like this,watching someone you love so dearly being a piece of an artwork. It feels so odd,so strange,yet so beautiful. 

"Turn my mess into messages learn from the lessons and keep on keep on" 

Johnny could punch himself for being overly sensitive.how could simple words make him feel like this?If anyone saw the tears streaming down his cheeks,would he say the truth?would he say that it was all because of one person,one person that meant the whole world to him?the most beautiful person whom he admired?No.Johnny was not supposed to talk about his feelings.He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Maybe if Johnny had a courage and no dilemma he had to face,he would text Ten and tell him how much he loved it.how much he loved him.Or even say that Ten was his hero,for surviving everything,for chasing his dream,for being stronger than anyone else. That sounded extremely ridiculous to Johnny,so he cleared his mind and thought of something else. 

"see you soon.wait for me,i'll wait for you."  
That was the only thing he could type and send to him. 

Only if Ten had an idea how much Johnny missed him.His little body,his honeyed voice,his soft skin which Johnny loved to mark everywhere,his luscious lips,or the smallest details Johnny loved to discover. Ten had an idea,because he was missing his lover as much as he was missing him. It's been a very long journey for both of them.Days felt like years and the awaiting to arrive in Seoul was making both of them lose their patience.  
But that precious moment had to come.

Two bodies connecting together,a tight hug that made them feel each others' bones,soft "i missed yous" breaking the silence.

"Johnny,we aren't alone yet!" Ten warned him,glaring at Winwin and Donghyuck who were sitting on sofa,playing some video games.

"We can go to my room,Taeyong is not here." Johnny whispered in Ten's ears,grabbing his hand and guiding him to medium sized room he shared with Taeyong.

"Kiss me.please just kiss me.I can't wait any longer." Tens words were commands to Johnny.He locked the door and attacked his boyfriend's lips like a hungry animal would attack his prey.

The kiss was wet,slow and passionate.Ten couldn't get enough of Johnny's soft,full lips.He bit them roughly,making the taller boy break the kiss to gasp for air that now lacked in his lungs.

"Baby,slow down." Johnny laughed quietly,cupping his lover's face in his giant palms,staring at him like he could see his soul through his eyes.

"I watched it." He murmured.

"Did you like it?" Ten looked at him with a huge grin.

"I loved it." Johnny used his thumb to touch Ten's lower lip,causing blonde haired boy to close his eyes."It was so perfect.you were so perfect." He whispered.

"I am glad,i am really glad." Ten chuckled and buried his face in Johnny's shoulder.

"You mean everything to me,i can't explain.." Johnny started talking again,stroked Ten's hair and kissed his forehead softly .  
"I want you to know that I care about you,I care about your dreams.I want to be with you forever,I want to be the one who takes your pain away."

"Johnny.." Ten whispered with pain and love mixed in his voice. "I love you so much,nothing will ever change that."

"I want to make you feel loved,but i also want to fuck you so hard." Said the dark haired boy.

"Please do." 

Johnny kissed him again,but this time it wasn't slow and passionate,but rough and sloppy.Ten started to roam his hands under Johnny's black t-shirt,feeling his toned body and the heat of his honey skin.

"Take it off." He demanded,making Johnny reach for the bottom of his shirt and remove it,letting his upper body get exposed.

"You are getting hotter every time i see you."

"Do you really have to be cliche at a time like this?" Johnny laughed as he lifted Ten's light body.

Feeling Johnny's hard erection against his ass didn't help Ten to calm down.The lust between them was growing and growing,driving them out of their minds.

After few minutes of heavy making out session and grinding on each other non-stop,they both lied on Johnny's bed,wearing nothing but boxers.

Johnny's brown eyes didn't leave Ten's body under him,admiring every inch of his perfect skin and curves.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I want to mark you."

-"And what are you waiting for?" Ten raised his brows,making eye contact with Johnny.

Brown haired boy leaned towards his lover's collarbones,leaving butterfly kisses before sucking the sweet spot of his neck.

"Johnny.." Ten let out a gasp,letting the pleasure take control over him.

"Shit,you taste even better."

Johnny was not a type of person who could easily lose himself during physical intimacy,but hearing Ten's soft whimpers and his name leaving Ten's sinful mouth could break his shell.Ten was the first person to make him come completely undone.

"F-fuck,please touch me." Ten cried out when Johnny's lips left his skin.

"I want to make you scream for me babe,but there are people in this house,you have to be quiet.lJohnny warned him as he spread Ten's legs,finding a comfortable spot between them.

Johnny gave his boyfriend time to relax.None of them could ignore the demands given by their bodies,but it was a precious moment created by pure love,the lust between lines that connected their hearts as one.

They both knew what they wanted from each other,and they were ready to give it all.

Ten's body started to release its tension,but his heart was still beating so fast,it almost hurt.

Johnny connected his lips with his lover's body again.This time his target was Ten's hardened pinkish colored nipple.

His wet mouth set the smaller boy's body on fire,sucking and biting one of his most sensitive parts.Ten moaned in self-defense,grabbing white sheets beneath him.

"M-more,i need more,please Johnny.." His cracked voice was filled with need,and Johnny couldn't wait any longer either.

He slowly took Ten's underwear away from his body,exposing his hard cock.

Johnny knew how to use his big hands.He started to jerk him off,giving unimaginable pleasure to his boyfriend.

His warm hand felt good,but Ten obviously needed something more.something like Johnny filling him inside and fucking till Ten could see the starts.

"Johnny!" He almost yelled,jerking his hips forward.

"Yes,baby?"

"I need more,please,please.." Ten's eyes were getting watery,the pain erupting between his legs.

"You are begging so nicely,you are such a good boy.. " Johnny smiled as he took Ten's cock in his mouth,making Ten bite his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning loudly.Johnny swirled his wet tongue on the tip,using lots of saliva.

Maybe he wasn't as good as his boyfriend at giving blowjobs,but he did enough to make Ten lose his mind.

Johnny slowly licked it from the base to the tip,repeating his actions for few times.It was almost impossible to ignore how hard his erection was,but he was concentrated on pleasuring his lover.

"Oh-h fuck!" Ten put his palm on his mouth,knowing he wouldn't be able to keep himself quiet.

He was so close,and Johnny could guess that.His movements only got faster,not showing mercy to Ten.

"Oh my god.." Ten gasped for air,not being able to catch his breath.

"Shit,i am coming!" He warned Johnny,but he gave no response.Soon there was hot liquid dripping on Johnny's swollen lips,making him even hotter than he already was(if that was possible.)

Johnny,being a good boyfriend as usual,gave Ten enough time to come down from his highs.His erection was still hard as hell,making him uncomfortable.

"Fuck,you are so hard."said Ten. "I want you fuck me mercilessly,I want you to fuck me like an animal,I want you to come inside me." His voice was getting more and more seductive with each word that left his swollen lips.

"On all fours." Johnny demanded with husky voice.

Ten did as he was told,lifting his ass in the air,trying to get as comfortable as possible with his shaky hands and knees.

Johnny reached for his drawer and took the lube he had hidden pretty well.He used enough amount of it on his two fingers,sliding them in Ten's tight hole.He could feel how warm his boyfriend was inside.

He moved his fingers slowly,trying to stretch Ten without hurting him.But the said boy was begging Johnny to add third finger,moving his hips down and up,letting his lover finger-fuck him.

"Johnny i need your cock,i need you to fuck me senseless,please!" Ten forgot about people outside their room and screamed like he was being tortured.

"Shh baby,i'll give you everything you need." Johnny lubed himself,pressing tip of his dick inside Ten's hole and carefully pushing himself in.

"M-move." He begged.

Johnny knew Ten was vocal during sex,so he placed his palm on his mouth,not too harshly,but tight enough to cover his moans and whimpers.He began to move,thrusting hard inside his lover.

They both gave their bodies to each other,letting the pleasure to take over them.Johnny fucked Ten like there was no tomorrow,feeling the vibrations on his right hand that were sent by his boyfriends moans and cries.Johnny wanted to hear them,he wanted to know how Ten was enjoying it,he wanted to hear him beg,scream and cry out,but universe was not that kind to him.

"Fuck,do you know how good you feel?" Johnny half-moaned. "So warm,so fucking tight,i could fuck you endlessly."

Ten would scream if he could.He turned his head to Johnny,trying to see his toned body and sweat on his forehead.That was the most beautiful sight Ten had ever seen.Johnny Seo,the known "chilly guy" driven out of his mind,fucking his boyfriend like he was born for it.

Johnny's orgasm start to build,causing him to moan over and over.He came inside Ten,giving him what he asked for.

"Now that's what i call a good fuck." Said Ten after Johnny lied beside him,trying to inhale deeply. 

"I always fuck you good!"

"Yeah,but i love it when you fuck my senseless." Ten chuckled with such innocence,as if just two minutes ago he wasn't on all fours,with his ass up in the air and throwing it back to Johnny,quietly begging for his dick. "My ass is gonna be sore as fuck,but its okay."

"You are an idiot." Johnny laughed and kissed Ten's forehead,showing his love and affection again.

"And you are an idiot who loves an idiot." Ten placed his head on his lover's shoulder,closed his eyes as exhaustion took over him.

"Wasn't you flight too tiring?where did you get all this energy from?" Johnny asked him with laughter.

"I am never tired to get fucked by you." Ten replied.

"So romantic." Brunette rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"We need to take shower first.And you can't sleep here,Taeyong will come back soon."

"Fuck you." Ten exclaimed as he lift his upper body. "You think that Taeyong,or the other members don't know, that every time we go to a room together and lock the door we are fucking like our lives depend on it?!" His words made Johnny's eyes open widely,but he only laughed it off.

"Get a rest and eat a lot,okay?" Johnny petted his head.

"Sure."

"And also..I want you to know that I am proud of you.I don't want to sound like a school girl confessing to her crush,but i love you so much,you never fail to amaze me,you're the best part of my life."

"That's fucking cliche,but i fucking love it." Ten raised his hand to touch Johnny's cheek.

"I love you too,you know this.You were the person who guided me when i was completely lost,you made me who I am now."

"Don't ever change,please."

Ten nodded in response,giving his boyfriend a bright smile that could put starts in shame.

"Let's take a shower now,i have to leave.."

"Fuck,i hate this part." Johnny murmured as he followed Ten in bathroom.


End file.
